Castle man
by CanadianGlambertLove
Summary: Adam is King. Sauli is a Warrior. Rated M for Coarse language, Graphic content, violence, LEMON! and other things NOT meant for children. Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen Saulibert/Lambski
1. Chapter 1

_**_**YES I'M BACK FOR NOW! I can't make any promises, but I assure you I will upload as often as I can. **_**_

_**_**I won't stall much. All I'm saying is, for one thing, this IS another Saulibert. Warning; LOTS of smut/lemon, Violence, course language, and other content that is NOT meant for children. **_**_

_**_**You have been warned.**_**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Adam) <em>**

"_A toast_!" Neil cheered from the other end of the almost never-ending table, holding his golden cup of wine, "To our new king, and my brother, Adam. Favored across the land, beloved past the seas." The time he used with his speech, my eyes were drifting along the room, servants and friends, colleagues, friends to my parents, everyone of whom I could put a name to. I had to know at least 3/4th's of these people. I was a _king_, after all. I _am_ a king. Sure I was still learning but, nonetheless, I was ruler. Eldest son to the king and queen, as my father was to the elder rulers.

This was my life. And would be until my own son would reach the age to rule or if I shall pass before my time. But, before thinking to those matters, I needed to find a wife first. Of course I wasn't too fond of the idea to bed a woman, but I needed my heir. It's not as if we'd have to be in love, even!

But we'd have to at least _enjoy_ one another's company. I couldn't have a royal bitch co-running my country! I've heard of one duchess I'd met when I was younger. Allison, I believe. I wondered how she was now. I can't say I'd mind sharing the crown with her.

Honestly, I didn't need to love her or even be remotely interested in women at all. The crown doesn't care who you fuck or who you love, just that you haven't been conquered yet. Of course, I could only guess someone had something planned for me after this ceremony was over...

The moment Neil came to the end of his toast I came back to reality, smiling kindly to him as everyone around me began to cheer.

"You haven't said a word all night." My mother mused from my left, glass only a few inches from her lips. "You should be ecstatic. You're _king_! Your father would be proud if he were still with us."

"Apologies, mother." I assured, "Though my face does not show, I am truly grateful of this." She gave me a look. Like she didn't believe me. But I wasn't lying. It was an honor. Really.

After the party had finally ended, I bid a due to my guests and began the somewhat relieving journey to my chambers. Though the castle was almost endless, it didn't take me long to find my way. But the moment I reached the corridor to my room a hand landed on my shoulder and I turned to find Neil staring up at me. "My king." He smiled.

My eyes rolled slightly, shaking my head, "While I may be king, you are to address me as you always have, brother. I am still who I used to be."

"Yes but now, you are one step beneath a _god_." He assured, "And, of course, anything close to a god deserves an offering of only the finest." With that he walked past me, speaking once more before disappearing down a corner, "Lucky for you, this one is yet to be broken in..." I was a bit confused to what he was referring, but still I ventured to my door and slipped in, shutting it behind me. The sight made me freeze the moment I laid eyes on my bed.

Ropes bound his wrists together while also holding him to the bed, his chest bare, pants covering down to his calves held close to his skin, long blonde hair covering his face as he curled into himself, shaking a bit.

A sigh fell through my nose as a smirk tugged at my lips, stepping away from the door, closer to the bed, shedding the heavy jacket I'd worn all day and night. As I walked, I shed my clothes, leaving a trail along the way. From the jewels on my neck to the buckle holding my pants, to the shoes on my feet, I stripped down to my boxers, the boy frozen in his place the entire time.

"What is your name?" I asked, standing at the side of my bed staring down at the boy. He didn't speak. Didn't move. Nothing. I raised a brow, leaning over and reaching a hand to him, tenderly taking his chin in my grasp. But he jerked away from me, shaking more. Another sigh fell and my smirk faded, sitting in front of him, one foot on the floor and the other beneath my thigh. Slowly, cautiously I leaned over, bringing a hand up to his face once more. As slowly as possible, I brushed some of the hair from his face, his head lifting to look at me finally. But his eyes...

So bright. So foreign. So...

_Beautiful_.

But they were wide in fear, his lip caught between his teeth. Just as he went to pull away I gripped his chin once more, tighter this time. He fought to break away, but I only pulled him closer, leaning in. My lips touched his, kissing him soft and he froze, squeezing his eyes shut. Then my mind flashed to what Neil said earlier.

'_Lucky for you, this one is yet to be broken in..._'

At that I kissed him deeper, gripping his side as I climbed on top of him, my other hand resting on his chest. My tongue brushed his lips, splitting the seam and he opened his mouth a little, giving me the opportunity to slip inside, tasting the caverns of his mouth. A faint moan slipped from his mouth to mine and I fought the urge to smirk.

My hand drifted to the right of his chest and my fingers brushed over his nipple, making him gasp, arching into my touch. My lips moved to his cheek, then his jaw, my fingers toying with the bud. He turned away trying to escape me while he tugged at the rope binding his wrists, but really it was pointless. He belonged to me tonight.

Of course, considering his purity, after tonight, he'd always belong to me in a way.

"It'll be a lot more pleasing if you don't resist." I assured against his skin, lips trailing down to where my hand was, leaving kisses around the bud. He struggled beneath me, but I only huffed at the futile attempts, taking the bud between my teeth and brushing my tongue over it.

"Pysäkki." he breathed, struggling beneath me. I raised a brow and paused a moment. A foreigner? This night just got better.

I reached for his waist, tugging his pants down. At that he squirmed further, only making me that less patient. But still I'd be gentle with him. Managing to rid him of his pants I froze momentarily as I realized he had no undergarments of any sort. I felt a twitch in my trousers at that.

My hand reached behind his head, smashing my lips to his, waiting for his defeat. But while he kissed back, his body still struggled beneath me. I could understand his fear. My first time, I thought my lungs would collapse from the fear. The fear of being terrible. The fear of pain. Fear of things I couldn't name...

Managing to slip between his legs I reached beneath the bed, plucking a familiar bottle out and setting it to the side, squelching some of the contents onto my fingers before setting it back down. That's when his eyes widened to the point

I was beginning to feel guilt in the pit of my stomach.

"Ei!" He protested, watching my hand fall between his legs, "Ei sinne..."

"Relax." I breathed, kissing his lips once more, then pulling away to stare at him. On impact his eyes squeezed shut, biting hard on his bottom lip the moment I slipped two digits inside, a whimper falling from his lips the further I pushed. Once they were fully in I pulled them out to the tips, then dove back in, watching his whole body tense, tightening around my fingers. "Relax." I repeated, "Unless you want to bleed from the ass..."

At that point I realized what I was saying probably wasn't going to process to him. I doubted he even spoke any English.

With no other option I leaned in, kissing him softly, slowly, fingers freezing within him. After a while he finally began to kiss back, relaxing just a little. But I didn't rush it. I wanted him to be comfortable enough. Whether he truly trusted me didn't matter at this point and I wasn't about to go to bed with a fucking boner. So I kept kissing him, deepening it once I felt necessary. Still he kissed back, a little deeper, a little harder.

When I couldn't wait any longer I started to move my fingers inside him again, a whimper falling from his lips to mine and he arched slightly. I didn't pull away though. I only kissed him deeper, continuing to move my fingers.

Then I found it.

His back arched far off the bed into mine, head thrown back as a soft cry fell off his lips. A deep smirk pulled at my lips, watching him like that for a long moment before his arch began to crumble, breath falling heavy. Once he relaxed into the sheets I started pulling them out again before diving back in, plunging into that spot, only making him throw his head back again, jaw clenched. I repeated this process multiple times, watching him fight not to writhe beneath me.

But the moment I added a third digit, he arched painfully and his eyes shot open, I could almost see the stars dance in his eyes. Never taking my eyes from him my fingers punched into him over and over again, watching the way his toes curled and face contorted into a twisted pleasure. I had him.

The moment I added a fourth he just about lost it. Then again, so did I. My own member was leaking at the tip, begging for some attention. So was his, only his was twitching every few moments.

With no patience left I removed my fingers, a faint whine falling from his glistening lips from the loss and I couldn't help but smirk. But as soon as he made the noise his eyes shot open in shock, staring wide at me. Using what lube was left on my hand I lathered my aching member, diving for his lips once more. He moaned into my lips, kissing harder, needier than anything.

But I pulled away after I couldn't take anymore waiting, positioning between his legs, lifting them to my hips before slowly entering.

Again he threw his head back, this time crying out to the point it had to be hurting his throat, eyes clenched shut. Just watching him I wanted to stop, seeing all the pain he was in, especially with my size. And no, that was not bragging. My size is both my gift and my curse...

Watching his hands tug furiously at his bounds I kept pushing, jaw clenched tight until I was fully sheathed inside him, breath fallen heavy from the tightness and stars danced in the corners of my eyes. Once my vision had mostly returned to me I leaned in once more, forehead rested on his. I waited there while he whined and whimpered, panting. His arms gave in, eyes falling shut as he shook beneath me. With that I looked to his binds, reaching to the knot that bound him to the bed and pulling it loose, pulling his bound hands over my head to rest around my neck, kissing him again.

My hips bucked, shoving into him a little further. But it ripped a most beautiful cry from his lips as they tore from mine. I pulled out only about an inch before shoving again, hitting his spot again, another cry falling off his lips. I kept a slow motion of short, hard thrusts, slowly getting longer, faster, watching him writhe beneath me.

"Ni-Nik... _Oh_-!" He moaned loudly, legs tightening around me, only pulling me deeper. I thrust harder into him, groaning the moment I felt a certain tightening in my lower regions. And when his moans became louder, shorter, I knew he too was close to his undoing.

I thrust harder, faster, kissing him hard. Only a moment he kissed back before tearing from my lips and tucking his face in my neck, gripping my hair. The moment he tugged, hard, a low growl rolled in my throat, thrusting even harder as stars danced in my vision.

Suddenly he cried out, arching as far as possible, white splattering both our chests. I didn't need to thrust further. Just the tight embrace around my member made white flash my vision, a moan falling from my lips as I released deep inside the boy.

Coming down from my high finally, I gripped the base and pulled out of him, laid comfortably on top of him. Not enough to crush him. Just enough so him and I were close and comfortable. One hand ran through his long, blonde, sweat-ridden hair, the other running slowly up and down his left thigh, leaving tender kisses into his neck. As his breath began to calm he melted into the sheets, finally relaxing for the first time since I'd laid eyes on him.

I couldn't blame him though.

I took him from his home. I brought him to my home against his will. To my bed. Okay, not me, specifically. But I was king. I bore responsibility to each and everything that took place in my kingdom.

Still, I took the most sacred part of him. Something he could never take back. And now he was mine. Truly mine.

_Forever._

His eyes fell shut, drifting into the night. But knowing it would be difficult for him sleep-wise, I flipped us over so he was laid on top if me, face tucked in my neck as he slept. I turned my head, planting a tender kiss to his temple before drifting as well, holding him to me.

The next morning I woke, a strange satisfaction and content feel hovering over me. When my eyes drifted to my chest they immediately softened, smiling sweetly at the boy sound asleep in my arms. My boy. Mine.

All _mine_.

A faint moan fell from his slightly parted lips, tucking his face into my neck. I chuckled at the gesture, resting a hand between his shoulder blades. A moment after I did he muttered something, something I couldn't make out. Even so I just didn't want to move from this position. Ever. But the moment the door opened, I was only glad it wasn't my mother, or worse…

"Good morning, my king." A tender voice echoed through the room, light pouring into the room as he parted the long red curtains from the two large windows across from my bed. Thomas.

I sighed, resting my head in the pillow beneath once more. "Does the new king get at least a few more hours before he starts actually being king…?" he only chuckled at that, walking to my wardrobe, fishing out some clothes. I turned on my side, resting the sleeping boy on the sheets and pulling the covers over him. A long moment I only stared at him, a tender smile on my face watching him sound asleep next to me.

"Your new toy shall rest for the day." Thomas assured, laying the outfit at the foot of the bed and I turned to him, "But you need to get dressed. You have many things to get started on today, tomorrow is no different." I watched as he walked to my side, leaning over. "And don't worry, he'll be here when you get back. He's not being assigned until tomorrow."

I smirked, taking his chin between my thumb and pointer and leaning in, kissing him softly. Brief, though. "Good morning, Thomas." I smirked, releasing him from my grasp.

"Next week, we start finding you a wife." He continued, walking back toward the door before reaching to the table next to it, grabbing the tray of food and bringing it to me, leaning over once more, "You can even choose which one."

"If I truly had the choice, I wouldn't need a wife." I retorted, taking a grape from one plate and plopping it in my mouth. His eyes rolled with a chuckle, walking to the door once more.

"I'm sure you'd rather rock the crown and fuck every boy that crosses your path or your brother gifts you." He mused, looking back to me, "But you must do what is best for the kingdom and if that means to marry and bed the mother of your future child, so be it." At that I groaned, turning back to the boy, eyes drifting to the binds still on his wrists. I frowned, eyes softening.

"Where did they find him?" I asked, eyes never leaving the sleeping boy.

"Not sure." Thomas replied, "But from what I've heard, you had the pleasure of claiming him last night."

I reached for his wrists, tenderly undoing the rope, unwrapping them and tossing it off the bed, slipping his wrists in my hands. "His tongue is foreign. I know that."

"As are most prisoners." He mused, "From what I recall, you rather prefer those types..." I only smirked at the remark, kissing the marks on his wrists.

"I want guards outside this door at all times while I'm gone." I ordered, voice kind, as it always was around Thomas.

"Have them check on him every once in a while."

Silence fell over the room for a bit before I heard a faint "Yes, my king." and he left the room. I rested the boy's hands on his stomach and chest over the covers, cupping his cheek. A faint low moan left his lips and he turned into my hand, leaning into my touch. Slowly, carefully, I leaned in, pressing a tender kiss to his temple, lingering a while.

But eventually I pulled away, taking a glance at him before finally slipping from the bed, grabbing my clothes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please leave a comment on your thoughts, follow, favourite, all that goodness! I'm really out of it right now, so don't blame me for being so frank about everything. I was waiting for the longest time to get my computer fixed just to be able to upload fics again! Even so, with school, job searching, and extracurricular activities(it's 2 temporary things. I'm not special), I won't be able to upload as often as I'd like. I will TRY to upload once every 1-2 weeks.<strong>_

_**With that, I leave you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yas, chapter 2! **_

_**I apologize in advance, considering English is my first and only language. I tried French and even that didn't work so well. So I doubt my Suomi is anywhere close. Please correct me if you feel the need in the review section. **_

_**Anyways, read, review, favourite, follow, and all that good stuff! **_

_**But for now read.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Sauli)<strong>_

My eyes opened, fluttering a little while I shifted onto my s-FUCK!

A loud whimper mixed with a groan erupted from my throat, gripping tight on the sheets beneath while I waited for it to subside.

Once the pain faded I laid on my back once more, breath fallen heavy. My eyes opened once more, drifting around the room, trying to figure out where, exactly, I was.

I lifted a hand to my eyes, but paused to see faded red marks covering my wrists. I froze just as realization hit. Hard. And my eyes widened, sitting up, wincing at first from the stinging in my lower region.

That's when I realized.

I was naked. In someone else's bed. Someone else's house.

I was naked in someone else's bed...

The door opened and my gaze snapped in the direction of a tall blonde man slipping inside, walking to the bed. "Good," he mused, "you're up." Whatever he said, I didn't trust this man. I didn't trust his eyes. His voice. His body language.

The moment he reached my side of the bed I tensed, gripping the sheets beneath, leaned away from him. "P-pysy kaukana minusta." I protested, trying to move away from him. But the moment I moved pain rushed through my body making me cringe as a whimper fell from clenched teeth.

He scoffed at my pain, sitting at the edge. "You'll be feeling that for a while." I just stared at him, trying to piece together what the hell he was saying. Who could blame me? I'd been taken from my home just yesterday, tossed in a cage, then into someone's bed and raped. I couldn't exactly learn the language in that amount of time!

"Missä minä olen? Missä on Niko?" I asked, frozen in my place. he sighed, eyes softening before he stood from the bed, walking to the door. But once he reached it, he grabbed something off the chair next to it, walking back to me.

"You must be hungry." He called, carrying a silver tray and setting it on the bed, sitting down once more. Carefully as possible I pressed my back to the headboard, pulling my legs to my chest, making sure the blankets were still covering my lower half. He grabbed a bowl of grapes and held it out to me, only making me curl into myself more. His eyes rolled, setting them in front of me, "If I was going to kill you, don't you think I'd have stabbed you rather than poison grapes...?" He raised a brow. Fuck, I wished to know what he was saying...

With that he stood from the bed and walked back to the door, turning to me one last time. "Eat." Then he was gone.

My eyes dropped, staring at the bowl in front of me. I wasn't hungry. All I could think about was where the others were.

Where my people were. Where Niko was. Memories flashed my mind. Being trampled to the ground. Watching Niko rushing for me, those damn ropes around his arms and legs. Screaming his name.

Then everything going dark.

That is, before I woke in this room, bound to the headboard. The events that took place last night...

Fuck. Why me? Why my people? Why my love? Why?

Why?

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Adam)<strong>_

"Thomas." I called, walking down the hall that would lead to my room. His eyes lifted, nodding once to me as he approached, turning on his heel so he was walking with me. "How is he?" I asked.

"After he woke, I left him with some food." He explained, "I'm sure it may take some adjusting, but once he's assigned to work, I'm sure he'll comply."

"About that," I mused, "I think it would be best he says close to me." He smirked at the suggestion, watching the two guards at my door come into view. "Of course, we'll need to find a translator. Maybe someone to teach him the tongue of his new home."

His head bowed as we reached the door, "I'll look into it, my king." I smiled kindly to him, nodding once. "Shall I call you for dinner?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Bring a plate for me and my new servant. I'll be dining privately tonight." A moment he seemed a little reluctant. Hurt, even. But he nodded nonetheless, turning on his heel and leaving me. I turned back to my door, nodding with a kind smile to both guards there before entering, shutting the door behind me.

When I turned to the bed, I froze at the sight in front of me.

He wasn't on the bed. He was on the floor, curled in a corner, tears falling from his eyes with no sobs to accompany them. A tray of food laid face down by the bed, staining the carpet with the food still inside and splattered around it.

My eyes softened, slowly, carefully walking toward him, shedding my jacket, a long sleeve sealed at the side with silk, red and gold mix of thread with the city's symbol on the chest. Typical, I know. Not my choice. I knelt down next to him, watching his eyes drift to my chest a second before turning back to the wall. My eyes dropped to his arms when I noticed a red liquid running down his thigh, widening when I noticed the bloodied knife in the corner of my eye.

I gripped his wrists and pried them apart before he could even think to protest, gasping at the cuts littered on both wrists. He tried to pull from my grasp, but my grip was tight enough it was impossible. My head turned to the door, shouting for some help. "I need a doctor! NOW!" The door swung open as one guard stepped in, eyes widening at the sight. "Get the doctor!" I shouted.

"He's on his way now." He assured, rushing to us. "When did this happen?"

"I-I don't know." I protested, "It was before I arrived. Did you hear anything while I was gone?!"

"Apologies, my king. Every time we checked on him he was in bed. Everything was so quiet." He explained. "I'm so sorry, my king-"

"I don't need your apologies. I just need the doctor." I hissed, eyes never leaving the bloody wrists.

Not a moment later did the doctor rush in, an older man with graying hair as far as his cheekbones in all black, standing about as tall as my shoulder height. After only a quick glance he was running to us, pushing the guard out of the way before he knelt down next to me. "What happened here?" He asked calmly, taking one of the wrists in his hands.

"I-I'm not sure." I replied, "He must've cut himself while I was out."

"There isn't much blood, so it must've been recent." He explained, "He'll only need a cleaning and bandage. Nothing to worry about." The whole time we spoke I stared at the boy, at his wrists and his face. His eyes were screwed shut, shaking to the very core. I wasn't angry with him in the very least. I was scared. Hurt.

But I couldn't be angry.

With my free hand I cupped his cheek, leaning in slightly. His eyes opened as a tear fell down his cheek, staring fearfully at me. But I shushed him gently, stroking his skin with my thumb. "It's alright. You're okay." I whispered, eyes never leaving his as the doctor got to work on one wrist. The moment the alcohol touched the cuts his eyes squeezed shut, fists clenching. "It's okay. Look at me." Leaning closer I repeated myself, "Look at me."

His eyes opened once more, staring into mine, softening just as mine did. "Just keep your eyes on me." Despite the fact he probably didn't understand a single word I was saying, he relaxed. The whole time the doctor worked on his wrists his eyes stared into mine, never drifting even the slightest.

Once he was cleaned and bandaged I picked him into my arms, carrying him back to bed and slipping the covers over him once more, looking back to the doctor. "He'll need some food and rest for now, but he should be fine by morning."

"Thank you." I whispered. He nodded once to me, then left the room, both guards following him out. I looked back to the boy, eyes softening when I saw the tears falling from his eyes once more as he stared up at me. I didn't speak. I simply walked over to my side of the bed and climbed in over the covers, pulling close to him. He tried to pull from my hold, but it only tightened and soon he gave in, relaxing into the sheets.

"Anna minun mennä." He whispered, "Olkaa hyvä..." I sighed through my nose, soft, wishing only that I could understand him. That I could truly communicate with this boy I wanted so dearly to know.

"Don't... Don't do that..." I whispered, tucking my face in his neck. "Please. Don't ever do that again." A long time we laid there in silence, my arm wrapped around him, face in his neck while he rested in the sheets.

When Thomas arrived with dinner, I finally left the bed to take the tray from him, smiling kindly in gratitude. He returned it, then left without a word, and I walked back to the bed, setting the tray next to him before climbing in once more. I cut up a piece of meat and held it to him, frowning when he turned on his side away from me.

"You need to eat." I assured. No reply. No movement. He only laid there in silence, his back to me. I sighed through my nose, setting the tray on the nightstand and turning back to him, laying on my side and pulling close. My hand rested on his side, resting my head against his, kissing the back of his neck. My lips moved to the side of his neck, arm wrapping over his stomach, hand moving up to his chin. I gripped tenderly and turned his head, pulling away to stare into his eyes.

A long moment I just stared, caught in the bright blueish-grey irises, staring right back at me. Knowing I couldn't hold back I leaned in, pressing my lips to his, slowly. He kissed back, one hand reaching to rest on the back of my neck but slightly pulling me closer, deepening the kiss.

Turning him on his back I lifted one leg over so I straddled him, our kiss deepening further. My hand fell to his chest, sliding down his skin, slipping my tongue inside and he sucked on the muscle. A moan fell from both of our mouths before I pulled away, moving to his neck, pulling another from his lips as he arched into me.

"Odota." He whined, tugging on my hair, only making my kisses deepen on his neck. "Ei, odota!" Again he tugged, hard, and I pulled away to stare down at him. His eyes were squeezed shut, shaking his head as tears began to pour once more. My eyes widened and I cupped his face, leaning down to leave kisses on his forehead, cheeks, eyelids and lips, really any part of his face I could reach.

When I finally pulled away again his eyes opened, staring back at me while the tears slowed. But they didn't stop.  
>Tucking my face in his neck, my arms slid beneath him, holding him to me. A long moment we just laid there while I held him. Slowly, shakily his hands lifted to my back, resting between my shoulder blades and gripping my shirt.<p>

"Don't cry." I whispered into his skin, "Please. Don't cry." He didn't speak. Didn't sob. He only laid in silence, gripping my shirt while I held him, the tears finally almost at a stop. "I'll never strike you. I'll protect you with everything in my power. I promise you that." I pulled away from his neck and kissed him once more, soft, slow.

Once I eventually pulled away I sat up and reached for the tray once more, taking the fork holding a piece of meat and holding it to him. "Ei." He shook his head, sitting up. I frowned. But when he looked to the plate of foods he reached to the apple at the corner of the tray, the apple I never touch at any meal. Mostly for the fact I'm not truly a fan of apples. Never have been. But nonetheless my frown faded when he bit into the fruit, eyes slipping shut while he chewed. Like it was the very best apple he'd ever tasted.

When they opened again his head dipped, as if ashamed. I took his chin in a tender grasp, lifting his gaze back to mine, eyes softening. I leaned in once more, but paused halfway, waiting for a reaction. For him to pull away. To run.

But soon enough, soft lips pressed tender to mine and my eyes slipped shut, kissing back. When he pulled away I felt a smile tug at my lips, watching him take another bite of the apple. I huffed a laugh, taking the fork and eating the piece of meat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Sauli)**_

My eyes fluttered open, surrounded by warmth in the slight darkness of the room. The man's arms were wrapped around me while I rested on his chest, arm draped over his stomach, one leg tangled with his. I felt a smile pull at my mouth from the warmth of the situation, the comfort.

Honestly, it was nice.

A faint moan fell from him and he shifted slightly, pulling me closer. However that was possible...

A long moment we lay like that in comfort, his eyes tightening a half-second before relaxing, head shifting as faint groans fell from his lips. But at some point I felt lips press to my forehead and one hand begin trailing lightly up and down my spine, my leg somewhat tightening around his. I heard a soft hum from the man and soon his free hand was gripping my chin, lifting my eyes to meet his. I'd never truly realized how bright his blue eyes were until they were so up close.

Next thing I knew his lips brushed over mine, ghosting a tender kiss and I leaned further into it, one hand resting on his cheek. I felt even the slightest smile on his lips while they meshed with mine, my leg loosening it's hold on his a little. But the moment it did his leg pulled mine closer, as an embrace even, pulling my hips tight to his. That's when I realized what I wished I hadn't.

I pulled away suddenly, staring wide at him, his eyes in a haze of something I feared. Just as I went to withdraw my hand he gripped my wrist, eyes softening as he brought it to his chest over where the heart is placed. But my eyes stayed on his. "It's all right." He whispered, as if I'd understood his words. But with the kind nature he was showing, it felt like in a way I did. "You need not fear me."

His hand left his heart while mine stayed, his resting over my own and he leaned in, kissing me sweet. But he pulled away almost as quick as he leaned in, sitting up and looking down at me. "Mitä sinä teet?" I asked, sitting up as well, pulling the sheet to my diaphragm. Then immediately scolded myself considering the fact he probably understood nothing I was saying. Still his eyes softened and he reached a hand to my cheek, staring with such tender eyes.

"It's all right." He assured, standing from the bed and holding a hand to me. "Come." A long while I only stared at him, blanket held tight within my grasp. "I promise you I won't try anything. It's only a bath which I'm sure you need by now..." Then he smirked. Not the kind of smirk I'd usually seen him wear. The kind he'd used the night he...

It was settle. Like a harmless gesture or joke. Still I stayed frozen in my place, staring cautiously at him.

His hand dropped, smirk fading while his eyes stayed soft, taking a step back. "Alright then. I won't push you." He whispered, turning and walking to the door across the room, far from the exit. When the light switched on I quickly realized it was another room. Even so there was nothing I could see from my peripheral. All I could see was the man take one final glance at me before closing the door halfway and soon the sound of one heavy flow of water joined by many filled the otherwise silent air.

Once it had stopped I sat in silence, listening to the faint sounds from the attached room, hand clenching and unclenching the sheets while I contemplated my decision.

Hands shaking, I released the sheets from my grasp, slowly moving closer to the edge of the bed inch by inch. Once I was on the floor my feet began dragging, two or three seconds passing before moving each foot, moving closer to the other room little by little.

Reaching the door I froze, staring at the wall, considering it was the only thing I could see. I pressed one hand lightly to the door, pushing it open just a little more before slipping in, again frozen once I noticed the sight in front of me.

Surrounded by a pool of water with faint steam rising off the surface, the man sat reclined against the far wall of the pool, eyes shut, head rested on the edge. It didn't seem like he noticed my presence, not until his eyes fluttered open and his head lifted, eyes softening when they landed on me. One hand raised from the water held out in my direction, gesturing for me to join him and my eyes dropped to the floor, slowly walking closer to the massive tub.

Slipping one foot in I bit my lip from wanting to moan at the warmth, sitting on the edge and dipping both legs in, staring down at the water. Light ripples splashed at my legs before hands rested on my knees and my eyes lifted only to find the man right in front of me, eyes just as soft.

He flipped his hands palm-up, waiting as I slipped mine inside before he gently coaxed me into the water, keeping my bandaged arms dry in the air. The water came up to just below my diaphragm, a long-desired warmth surrounding our bodies while tiny waves ran freely and silently. I stayed silent as he pulled me to the other end of the tub where there rested a bench made into the walls and sat down, pulling me to straddle his lap and wrapping his arms securely around me.

My head rested on his, eyes fallen shut while we relaxed, my arms rested loose around his neck. "I got you." He breathed, pulling away to look up at me and my eyes fluttered open to find his fallen even softer as they stared into mine. The longer I stared the more I wanted only to stay like this as long as possible.

Hesitantly, one of my arms unwrapped from his neck, my hand resting on his chest over his heart, eyes dropping to where my hand was placed. He didn't make any advances on me that whole time in the giant bath. The only times he touched me was to wash my hair and body, stealing occasional kisses on my lips, forehead, and neck. It was all sweet, harmless gestures. Even when he reached my inner thighs he did not advance on me.

I didn't understand this man. I didn't understand his kindness after such torture he's put me through all in one night. I didn't understand any of this. Why was I here? Why not someone else? Why was I chosen?

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Adam)<strong>_

After a long bath with the boy he seemed just a little more adjusted to what would be his new home, a little more adjusted to me. Once we'd left the massive tub he stood still while I wrapped a towel around his waist, another over his head before wrapping a third around myself and leading him out of the bathroom back to the bed.

Walking backwards I pulled him closer, ghosting a kiss on his lips while we neared the bed, his chest brushing mine while he deepened it only a little. I smirked against his lips, one hand snaking around his waist and pulling him against me, turning around just in time to fall onto the bed on top of him, straddling his hips. He moaned into my lips, wrapping both arms around my waist while one of mine rested above his head, the other cupping over his covered bulge. The moment I did he gasped, arching into me slightly before I kissed him again.

Distracting him with my tongue I tugged his towel open and reached in, stroking him once base to tip. A startled moan fell off his lips, vibrating on my tongue and making me moan lowly, stroking him slow and gentle. But his reaction to it was a sight that amazed me. Probably amazed him more. As if the moment I grasped him, he became obedient. Willing.

Like he was truly mine.

I kept stroking him, reaching my other hand to the nightstand for lubricant, blindly squirting the contents onto my member before setting the bottle down, lathering myself and getting off purely on the sounds he made. But once it was nice and moist I spread his legs and fit myself between, wrapping them around my waist before slowly entering.

His lips tore from mine, throwing his head back as a deafening cry tore from his lips, eyes squeezed shut. I wanted to stop, seeing the pain he was in. But I couldn't stop. Not when the memory of his first night kept replaying through my mind over and over. The way he clung to me. The ecstasy plain on his face. The sounds I drew from him.

Fully sheathed inside him I finally stopped, breath fallen heavy as I stared upon him, watching him bite hard on his bottom lip while he whined and whimpered, eyes eventually fluttering open to stare up at me. But in a daze. I leaned in fast, kissing him semi-hard, his lips vibrating against mine as a moan rolled in his throat.

I pulled out only a little before pushing in further, his lips tearing from mine as a cry fell off his lips, arching into me. I pulled out just a bit more, then shoving again, repeating the motion over and over again.

Once everything but the head was out I paused, staring down at the boy. Sweat mixed with the water still covering his body, his dick twitching once, hands once on my back now clasped tight on the sheets beneath with his eyes squeezed shut. "Pysäkki." He whined, squeezing hard on the sheets. I gripped his wrists, prying them from the sheets and bringing them into my hair. Once he grasped tight on the locks my hands fell back to his hips and gripped, thrusting once.

His back arched far off the bed, ripping a cry that bounced off the walls in a thunder before rolling in waves back to us. But it wasn't only of pain, actually less than half of pain. So much raw pleasure coated his body in a thick haze. A pleasure I was causing him. I pulled out the same length, pausing once more and staring down at his shaking body.

At some point his eyes opened once more, fighting to catch his breath as he stared up at me. The look in his eyes. It was one I'd never seen before. The fear and the pleasure still writhed through his body, it was plain as day. But both were shaded by something so much bolder. So much deeper and captivating.

Slowly, almost agonizingly so, I leaned in, lips hovering over his as our heavy breaths meshed, eyes scanning over his entire face. I didn't lean further. I only hovered, waiting for some sort of reaction from him. When lips finally contacted mine, I'd finally gotten my answer.

He moaned into my lips, legs tightening around me, heels trying to pull me closer, to get me to move. If he was somebody, anybody else I'd stay still until he'd began to beg. But he wasn't that kind of person. Not now, at least. He wouldn't admit defeat. His body was begging for me to thrust, but the words would never leave his lips. Not yet anyway.

His lips broke from mine as I thrust again, fast and hard, but smashed together a mere second later, moaning against.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW, FAVOURITE, ANDOR FOLLOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT CONTAINS MORE SMUT! **_


End file.
